New Years' Eve
by kr3ativ23
Summary: The team celebrates the New Years' in a drunken glory. What kind of adventures will they go on in their drunken bliss? Friendships are made and explored. Possible Morganders, and Nick/Finn. Token holiday fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

New Years' Eve  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

* * *

Nick and Greg had always made the annual trek to the bars on New Years' Eve night. At first it had started as a guys' night when Warrick was around. A night that the guys would be on the prowl for women who were eagerly seeking to find their midnight kiss. This year, however, Greg had changed the tradition by inviting Morgan.

"I'm going to be the awkward third wheel now." Nick whined, and Greg sighed. The men were grabbing a cup of coffee as their shift had just ended. They were trying to figure out what their evening plans would be.

"No, you won't. Morgan said she didn't have any plans so I invited her." Greg defended, Nick sighed as they walked towards the locker room. The closer they got to the locker room they could hear Finn and Morgan talking and laughing about something.

Greg felt like he had done his friend wrong by giving him such short notice that a girl would be intruding on their guys' night especially given Nick's recent break up but he couldn't have said no to Morgan. However Greg knew once Nick got a few drinks in him that Nick's night would turn and hopefully for the better, because it often did.

"Hey ladies." Greg said as he went to his locker and Nick sat down on the bench looking at everyone.

"Finn, what are you doing for New Years?" Nick asked smiling.

"My plans fell through. Why?" Finn asked curious as she turned to lean against her locker.

"Wanna come out with us?" Nick asked giving her a winning smile.

"Sure." Finn said smiling.

"I can pick you up on my way to the bar. Let's meet up around ten-ish." Morgan said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

09:39pm Finn's Condo… Morgan knocked on Finn's door slightly giddy and excited about the night to come. Finn answered the door but it was evident that she was still getting ready or at least adding the final touches to her outfit or make up.

"Look at you." Finn said looking at Morgan as she did a little twirl. Morgan had a subtle sequin top covered by a leather jacket with skinny jeans and heels, with make up to match. Finn was wearing a long sleeve blue v neck shirt with jeans and heels.

"I'm excited." Morgan squealed.

"This is going to be fun. Get some drinks, flirt with some guys, and dance." Finn said and Morgan chuckled.

"You've never been out with Nick and Greg before. It's like going out with your older brothers." Morgan chuckled as Finn was finishing her makeup.

"Then why are you excited?" Finn teased as Morgan blushed.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Morgan asked eager to change the subject as she waited for Finn.

"I don't know… I've dated such douche bags in the past, so I'd want a nice guy but they're kind of boring. I would like a guy who's nice, caring, funny, a splash of crazy to keep me on my toes, and he can't be a yes man." Finn said thinking hard for a brief moment. "What about you?"

"I need a goofball, someone spontaneous, funny, be able to comfort me, and a loveable." Morgan said looking at her phone.

"Let's pretend you didn't just describe Greg Sanders." Finn chuckled.

"Well, what about Nick you seemed to ask him pretty quickly?"

"Nick is nice and all. He's good looking, and nice, but he's missing something for me." Finn chuckled coming out ready.

"That splash of crazy?" Morgan teased.

"Yeah, something like that. And doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"No, Greg said they broke up."

10:12pm Downtown Cocktail Room… Morgan pulled into the parking lot and saw Greg and Nick talking outside. Greg was wearing polo with a hoddie, wore jeans and sneakers. Nick had a black dress shirt untucked with jeans, and boots. The way the men talked was that of long time friends, laughing and joking about nothing.

"Hey ladies." The men said in unison. They greeted each other with hugs.

"Let's start drinking." Nick cheered as he opened the door for everyone.

"You sound like you got a plan." Finn chuckled.

"Sure do. Just try to keep up." Nick said winking at Finn. The bar wasn't too crowded, especially for a special Vegas night, but no one was complaining.

"Let me get whatever on the draft." Nick ordered as he sat down at the bar.

"Let me get two shots of tequila. One for me and one for my friend." Finn said looking at Nick, as she sat next to him.

"Can I have a strawberry martini?" Morgan said smiling as Greg moved next to her.

"Guinness, please." Greg said shyly.

"Wasting no time." Nick said smiling.

"Just try to keep up." Finn teased, Nick smiled.

"Nothing good comes from tequila." Greg said shaking his head.

Nick and Finn dinged cups and took the shots. They grimaced from the tequila. The duo stared at each other as if in a western duel waiting for the next cowboy to make their move. Nick motioned for the bartender to give them two more shot. The pair did the shots just as easy as before. Just as Finn was going to motion for more Greg came and saved the day.

"Easy you two. We still have an hour and a half before the New Year. You can chase the worm another day." Greg said a she encouraged them to pace themselves better.

"Greg, let's dance." Morgan said pulling him away.

"Wanna play pool?" Nick asked smiling. Finn nodded. It was a little more awkward between Nick and Finn than it was for Greg and Morgan. Greg and Morgan whether they admitted it or not had a mutual attraction for each other. While Nick and Finn not so much, this was there first time hanging out outside of the lab.

The pool game served as a better icebreaker then bum rushing tequila shots. Nick and Finn were talking and joking with each other and none of it was about work or dead bodies which was a rarity for them. Nick was smiling, as Finn laughed as she was winning.

"Winner!" she exclaimed happy. Nick hung his head briefly in defeat but then graciously high-five Finn.

"Alright, good job." Nick said chuckling as they walked to the booth Greg and Morgan had a commandeered.

"Who won?" Morgan asked smiling.

"Me." Finn said as Nick pointed to her.

"So, Nick, Greg was telling me about how this was your annual guys night?" Morgan said with a slight hint of judgment in her eyes. Nick looked at Greg in disbelief.

"Yes, it was, but I don't mind hanging out with you ladies. After the last few weeks I've had, I just needed a good night out." Nick said giving a small smile.

"So what you guys would go out looking for sluts?" Finn asked, the fact that she was buzzed allowed her vocabulary to relax a little.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds terrible." Greg defended.

"Look at how some of these women are dressed, you can figure out why someone is at the bar, just by their behavior." Nick said in the same breath. "But, I'm not tonight, in respect to you ladies." Nick said he was a little tipsy.

"Oh my…" Finn laughed.

"It's a lot easier then you think." Nick said smiling as the bartender dropped off another round of drinks.

After more drinks, and some bar games like pool and darts, the group found them tipsy signing the songs that the radio sang in the middle of the dance floor. They were all relaxed and enjoying themselves and the company in a different light. This allowed the pairs to be more comfortable with each other. Finn and Nick became a little more giggly and closer as the alcohol took its affect. Greg and Morgan's feelings for one another needed little provocation.

"One minute!" Finn shouted as they watched it on the jumbo TV screen. They watched as the ball continued its journey downward.

"30 seconds." Another bar customer said excited.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" everyone in the bar yelled in unison. However before Nick could tease Greg and Morgan as they were locked in an embrace sharing a passionate kiss, he felt Finn grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a fiery lustful kiss as well. Nick raised his one hand in celebration all while still kissing Finn. When Nick and Finn broke, Greg and Morgan were looking at them surprised.

"Where to now?" Morgan asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"The night is young and we don't have to work in the morning. Let's keep going!" Nick said excited as he raised his drink.

* * *

Small multichapter fan fic for the holidays! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

New Year's Eve  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSIs.  
Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews thus far!

* * *

1:35am 88 Bar Room... The CSIs weren't exactly sure how they got here but weren't complaining. This place was a little more busy and fun. Everyone was feeling good, they weren't drunk but were certainly working in that direction. The more alcohol they had the more unclear the boundaries became. Nick and Finn were talking quite closely as Greg and Morgan danced.

"I like your shirt." Finn said slightly slurring his words as she touched Nick's shirt, as her hands lingered around his chest. Nick bit his lip and smiled at her.

"Thanks. Wanna play darts? You win, I buy the next round. I win you buy." Nick said smiling.

"You're on." Finn said as they clinched beer bottles.

"Give me the hat." Morgan squealed taking the cliché paper hat off of Greg. Morgan giggled as she went back to the bar and Greg playfully chased her back to the bar. She ordered herself another fruity cocktail and Greg a beer.

"You're quite a dancer." Greg flirted smiling.

"Well, thank you." Morgan said smiling. "This is fun. Thank you for inviting me out on your guys' night. I know that it must've been weird to tell Nick."

"Yeah but you're worth it. Besides, I knew Nick wouldn't mind. He just needed a good night out and it looks like he's having fun." Greg said sipping his beer.

"You're a good friend." Morgan said touching his arm. Just before Greg could say anything, a man stumbled into Morgan obviously drunk.

"Let's dance." He said in a slurring his words as he grabbed Morgan's arm.

"Let her go." Greg said pushing the guy back so that Morgan could get free. The man turned his attention to a smaller Greg.

"What are you going to do about it?!" The man yelled pushing Greg harder. Morgan stood behind Greg hiding unsure what to do or say to help the quickly escalating situation.

"Just go away." Greg said not as intimidating as he would have wished.

"Make me, bro." The man said telling Greg to bring it on. Right as Greg was trying to figure out what to say.

"You alright, Greg?" Nick asked coming over seeing the commotion. The man turned and stared Nick down.

"Check your boy, bro" the drunk said to Nick.

"Leave them alone." Nick said putting his beer down.

"You want me to leave them alone? Why don't you make me?!" He said pushing Nick hard. Nick wasted no time in pushing the drunk back equally hard.

"Nick!" Greg said already knowing where this was headed. The drunk swung at Nick and the alcohol had put a tamper on Nick's reflexes. So he was unable to dodge the punch as well as he should have. The drunk grazed Nick's nose before Nick's instinct took over and Nick slammed the drunk into the bar. Before the fight could escalate any the bouncer rushed over and threw Nick out.

3:02am Dunkin Donuts... Nick was snacking on a box of donuts with red bump on his head from the bouncers and napkins shoved in his one nostril. They were just a bunch of drunks making a mess of donuts. They needed to take a break and reassess what the night would bring. However their age was starting to show and they were tired.

"Where to now?" Morgan asked tired as Greg yawned.

"No... No... I see what's going on. It's barely three I think we got a few more hours left in us. The party don't start until someone gets in a fight, now c'mon y'all." Nick said pulling out the bloody tissue as he staggered making his way to the door. "You know what we need to do." Nick said turning around facing them as they followed him out.

"What?" Greg asked chuckling; it was good to see Nick happy even if Greg was tired.

"Body shots. This night won't be over until you do a body shot on Morgan." Nick chuckled as he pointed at Greg. Greg and Morgan both blushed.

"Then you gotta do one on Finn." Morgan said laughing and Nick just gave Finn a smile.

"Absolutely." He said in a thick southern drawl. Nick felt himself walk into someone, or a group of women out celebrating the New Year. Nick turned around and saw his exgirlfriend or as the team knew her as Nurse Lauren. The fun was sucked right from Nick's soul as if seeing her broke his heart all over again. Greg being the good friend he is swooped in and trying to save Nick.

"Come on, Nick."Greg said putting an arm around Nick forcing him to walk away. "Nice to see you, Lauren. Happy new year!" Greg said excited due to his drunken stupor.

"Man, she looks good... I hate her." Nick said. "But, forget her. Let's get you that body shot!" Nick said loudly hitting Greg in the chest in a brotherly fashion.

"3:43am ?... They weren't exactly sure where they were at this point. They had done a little bar hopping before finding this spot. The music was right and so were the drink prices so it was a win for everyone. Nick was determined to have Greg do a body shot on Morgan.

"Bartender! Body shots!" Nick said excitedly putting his hands on the counter. Nick and Greg helped the nervous Morgan on to the bar. Nick rubbed Greg's shoulders in an excited frat boy hazing way. "Relax; you're just sucking tequila out of her belly button." Nick said with drunken words of encouragement.

However once Greg actually did the deed, Nick was beside himself in laughter, and Morgan was all giggles. Morgan decided to make the situation less awkward, so when Greg helped her off the bar she thanked him with a big surprising kiss.

"Your turn Finn." Morgan said as Nick smiled at her. Having stranger suck tequila out of your belly button, as Nick put it, was weird enough but having a coworker do it brought it to a new level of weird. It was the most delightfully awkward situations either woman had ever been in.

"Let's dance, cowboy." Finn whispered in his ear as he helped her down. Morgan had pulled Greg off someone, as Finn took Nick's hand as they stumbled to the dance floor.

With personal space being a thing of the past, Nick and Finn took this opportunity to subtly and gently explore each other's bodies as they danced. Finn had no doubt in her mind that Greg and Morgan were doing the same thing to each other. Finn held the back of Nick's neck and brought him close as they danced with each other all while Nick's hand hovered dangerously close to her bottom.

Finn kissed him again growing frustrated that he wouldn't make the first move. However once the move was made Nick was more than happy to reciprocate pulling Finn closer. Once they broke the kiss Nick smiled at her as he bit his lip again.

"Wanna get outta here?" Nick whispered in her ear. His accent was especially thick when he drank. His southern accent was always something that was subtly attractive about him, and right now Finn thought he was just about irresistable.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think? CSIs are letting loose!


	3. Chapter 3

New Years' Eve  
Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI!

Please Review! This chapter is a little rated M towards the end, but I think I kept it pretty vanilla LOL. Please Enjoy! Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

4:32am Unknown Street… no one was exactly sure where they were or how they were going to get out of here. Greg and Morgan hopelessly wandered the streets, as Nick and Finn tried to follow but it was proving to be too difficult for the drunken stumbling pair. Nick and Greg had lived in this city for the longest and they couldn't tell east from west, or right from left, which led them to continuously go in circles.

Nick was surprised at how many times he saw Nurse Lauren as they stumbled around town hopping from bar to bar throughout there night. He couldn't lie, after each time that he saw her he did drink more and more. He didn't want to see her tonight or think of her but it was becoming harder. However his friends made it easier on him.

"I think we are lost." Morgan giggled into Greg's arm.

"Greg, let's just call a cab." Nick said as he sat down on the curb.

"Where are we?" Greg asked as if he was a tourist. Everyone looked around but no one could give Greg a solid answer. "Let me ask the cashier." Greg said pointing at the nearby store.

"I'm hungry… let's get waffles." Nick slurred resting against Finn.

"I have waffle mix… at my house." Morgan said letting a small burp out.

"We're going to Morgan's!" Nick exclaimed loudly. Greg walked slowly inside the small little 24hour store, knowing that if his feet moved any quicker that they'd probably move right out from under him. Greg wiped his face as if that would hide his intoxication.

"Hello, my good man. I was…" Greg said trying to sober.

"You need me to call you a cab?" the unenthused cashier asked. Greg shamelessly smiled and nodded. As he walked back he could see Morgan laughing and taking a picture but he couldn't see Nick or Finn. When Greg left the small store he could see what had Morgan in such giggles, Nick was on top of Finn and the air where kissing in a drunken passion. They had no shame on this sidewalk.

"Hey…" Greg said trying to get them to stop before a crowd came.

"Cab is here." Morgan said cheerfully.

5:27am Morgan's Apartment… The drunken group stumbled into Morgan's humble abode as the night began to change to morning. Her apartment was small, cozy for one, tight for two and certainly crowded for four, but it served its purpose. The decorations were minimal and the apartment reflected that of their own. It wasn't quite lived in, the place reflected Morgan's absence, and her work. The loneliness that they each have except for tonight.

"Greg, wanna see my bedroom?" Morgan asked flirtatiously while trying to be subtle.

"Why would…" Nick asked but Greg swung his hand back hitting Nick in the chest to shut him up.

"I'd love to." Greg said smiling.

"There's a blanket on the couch if you guys get cold." Morgan said taking Greg by the hand taking him away. Nick moved to the couch struggling to take his boots off. Nick couldn't remember the time he was this drunk but he liked it. He felt Finn's hands on his back as she made her way to the sofa.

"What do you want to do?" Finn asked bringing her hand to the back of Nick's head, this time Nick wasted no time and pulled her into a kiss. Nick had formed this little idea of exactly how he wanted the night to end in the back of his head once Finn had kissed him. He had done a pretty good job slowly getting the ball in motion.

Nick moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt as he moved to get on top of her. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt off and so his drunken eyes could look at her body. Buttons proved to be too difficult for Finn as Nick tossed aside her shirt, so he just pulled his shirt over his head with its undershirt too. Finn allowed her hands to explore his bare chest and back. Even though Nick was aging and he couldn't make it to the gym as often as he should he was still lean, and Finn greatly appreciated it in her drunken state.

As they continued to fight to get each other's clothes off, Nick's leg slid to far over causing him to lose his already unsteady balance. He reached out and grabbed the blanket and fell off the couch pretty Finn and the blanket. Finn was now on top of Nick and in control. The pair continued to fight for position as they tossed and turned trying to undress each other.

Once they were undressed Nick kissed Finn gently on the lips. It was a change in pace from everything that was going on. They were like lustful drunk wild animals but that kissed had stopped time, even if only for a moment, before they went back to their drunken lovemaking. Finn allowed her hands to find their home under Nick's strong shoulders, as Nick had a white knuckle grip on Morgan's cheesy shag carpet.

Finn could smell the mixtures of beers and drinks on Nick's breath as he whispered and grunted quietly in her ear and the a faint hint of his cologne, as Nick could smell tequila and cocktails on Finn's as she kept him close with her fingernails in his back. With one final motion they were able to finish together. Nick felt the fatigue in his arms and whole body as he leant his head down against Finn's.

Their skin was sweaty and sticky, as well as their smell. They kissed passionately once more before Finn felt Nick's whole body weight on top of her. She wiggled out from underneath and pushed him the rest of the way off once she heard his snores. She smiled to herself before using Nick as her pillow and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Probably one more chapter. I am thinking about writing a sequel following the aftermath of this kinda. Please Review!

If you are interested about the sequel PM and I will tell you a little about it.


	4. Chapter 4

New Year's Eve  
Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI!

Please Review! Thank you for the reviews! I have decided to write a small sequel to this story PM me if you want details. With a special thanks to Starlight1117 for some input. Please Enjoy!

* * *

12:23pm... Nick groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a splitting headache that was only intensified by the harsh sun. His entire body ached as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He could feel his partner move around at his side but all he saw was a mess of blonde hair and her back as the blanket was tangled around her waist. Nick touched the shaggy carpet and shook his head. He tried to remember everything that had happened last night but the last thing he could remember was going to Dunkin donuts. He reached out grabbed his nearby boxers that had been discarded the night prior. He felt his partner start to stir as she stretched. She picked her head she turned to see Nick putting on his boxers.

"Nick..." Finn whispered surprised. Nick turned his head in her direction equally surprised.

"Finn?" Nick whispered grimacing because of his headache. He immediately covered his face as he laid back against the carpet in awe.

"Oh my... Oh my god." Finn said covering her body with the blanket as she scrambled to grab her clothes. Nick sprang up as well sliding his jeans on as she put her pants and bra on with record speed. She was in an utter panic, she could just imagine how much trouble she would be in if word got out. She didn't want to be fired twice by the same boss.

"Finn..." Nick said reaching out to grab Finn to hopefully calm her. She tried to pull away but Nick was able to make her face him. "Finn, stop. Let's not make this anymore weird than it has to be, please." Nick pleaded. Finn crossed her arms feeling very self conscious in front of Nick. While Nick seemed pretty relax in front of Finn with his chest exposed.

"I know... Sorry. It's just... I didn't expect to see you." Finn said smiling a little as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I know." Nick said smiling as an awkward silence took over. The pair stood there in awkwardly waiting for someone to do or say something.

"I like your carpet." Finn joked as she looked around for her t-shirt. Nick looked at her confused as he put his missing sock on.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused.

"Your cheesy 1970 shaggy carpet?" Finn giggled.

"This isn't my carpet. Aren't we at your house?!" Nick asked panic as Finn's face fell. They heard someone moving around in a bedroom as they started scrambling around to get dressed.

"No!" Finn said as she frantically began looking for her shirt. "I can't find my shirt!" She whispered harshly as she looked around for it.

"Here, take mine." Nick said tossing her, his black collared shirt to her. They heard the door open and saw Morgan wander out as Greg followed. Greg was wearing the same clothes as the night prior and Morgan was in pajamas.

"Happy New Years." Greg said cheerfully putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Nick smiled and nodded. Greg and Morgan smiled and stared at Nick and Finn as they stood there awkwardly.

"It looks like you two had a good night." Morgan said smiling at them. They both blushed. "Don't be embarrassed you two were all over each other the whole night." Morgan said and the redder their cheeks became.

"Well... I'm going to get my truck." Nick said nervously walking towards the door. "You need a ride, Greg?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to hang out with Morgan today." Greg said looking at Morgan with such love in his eyes.

"Alright. Finn, wanna ride?" Nick asked slightly awkward.

"Sure." Finn said as they waved to Greg and Morgan.

Finn and Nick walked several blocks in silence. Every time one of them went to speak they couldn't because there nerves got the best of them. What do you say to your friend after something like this has happened?

Finn felt that something was missing this morning that she had felt last night. It was something about Nick. The Nick she had met last night wasn't the one she had known before or the one walking next to her right now. Finn felt like she didn't know either Nick well.

"Listen, Finn..." Nick said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head as they made it to the bar where they started the adventure last night.

"What's up?" Finn asked looking down for a moment before looking at him.

"I'm sorry about last night if I crossed any lines, I just don't want things to be weird now between us." Nick said nervously.

"Nick, stuff happens. Don't worry about it." Finn said smiling; Nick smiled back at her as he opened his truck door for her.

Finn touched the bracelet on her wrist that Nick had gotten her for secret Santa. Memories from last night came back in a rushing flood leaving Finn's head spinning. Finn couldn't help but look over at Nick as he drove, all she could remember is how irresistible she found him at night. She thought that Nick was attractive and a great guy but just not her great guy. She needed just something else from him but he was missing that splash of crazy but last night he had it.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked smiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, you keep looking at me. I thought I had something on me."

"No, sorry." Finn said and another awkward silence took over. Both of them had a lot to say but neither of them knew how to say it. Luckily for them Nick made the turn into Finn's apartment complex. Then they sat awkwardly in Nick's truck.

"Well, from what I remember of last night was fun." Nick said laughing.

"Me too."

"I think you're great. You're smart, attractive, and you know how to have fun. I'm sorry if I lead you on or if I'm making it weird now," he said giving a nervous smile. "But I..."

"It's alright, Nick." Finn said knowing what Nick was going to say but she was able to save him. "I'll see you at the lab." Finn said smiling at him as she touched his hand before leaving.

Once Finn was inside she felt her phone vibrate with a new message from Morgan. Finn immediately covered her face with her hands and smiled. She only imagined what Morgan was going to say to her.

"I guess he did have that splash of crazy after all LOL? But really on my carpet?" Morgan had written.

"You're lucky it was just the floor jk LOL have fun with Greg." Finn texted back.

* * *

What did you think?


End file.
